CreepyPasta: The Lost Episode of Franklin
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Another pasta by me


Franklin

An old cartoon that used to air on Nick Jr back in the late 90's and early 2000's. Based on the old children's books by Brenda Clark and Paulette Bourgeois

It was a pretty typical kids show.

Talking animals, a bit of comedy, and learning some life lesson at the end of an episode.

I remember I used to watch it all the time as a kid, I've always had a love of animals. That's probably what hooked me on it way back when.

Yet the love I used to have for this harmless kids show all died in me, after I saw...it.

I don't know how something so unholy, so gruesome could be allowed to be shown on television. I've heard of things like these before, these "Lost Episodes."

You may all just pass this one off as a normal creepy pasta story. But let me tell you, it's indeed real.

I pray none of you ever see this vile distortion of children's entertainment, yet the images of what I saw haunt me in my nightmares.

Perhaps if I tell you about it, I can get some closer. And also, warn you about the lost episode of Franklin

* * *

I suppose I'll start with how I can about witnessing this horrid program.

My little sister has this babysitting job certain days for the week, and usually she doesn't get home till 6:30 or 7:00. Yet when she dose she has to do her homework, since she can't do it while watching some little kids. Also she had to use the computer for it, which so happens to be in my room

Thus I'm banished to the living room while she dose her school work.

So there I was, just me and TV.

I surfed through the guide a bit, looking for anything worth a damn. What's the point of getting all the extra channels from cox if their isn't anything worth watching?

A bit pissed cause I'd be here for a while, my sister had to do a project, so she'd definitely be in there for more than an hour at least I bet.

And boy would I have won that bet big time

It was around 9:30 at night now, I asked when she'd been done. Only to get the vague answer

"I'm almost there,"

"Ya, almost half way there," I thought to myself

Thus I was back at the TV

As I scrolled though the channels, something popped out at me

There it was, Franklin

"I thought that show got cancelled," I said to myself

It must have been some type of special I assumed. Hence why it was on so late.

Call it nostalgia, or call it laziness for not bothering to see if there was anything better on. I decided to watch it

* * *

The episode starts off normal enough, that opening "Hey it's Franklin," song

Which I gotta say sounded a bit dorky to me now, but whatever

Then, things got fucked up

The episode starts off with an image of Woodland, the home of Franklin and all his family and friends.

It's a cloudy day, almost like it's about to rain

The scene then fades to all the parents of the child animals in the show outside somewhere

Franklin's parents, Bears, Beavers, etc.

The only one's missing were Mr. Fox and Mr. Owl. Also their are no children other than Badger, Bear's little sister, and Franklin's little sister. Also Badger, who usually just has to use crunches to get around (cause she has cerebral palsy) is now in a wheel chair, and had a broken arm.

Everyone is crying, I don't understand why

Suddenly the scene changes and we're shown a normal, sunny day. Along with a road.

A school bus drives and I was then shown the inside of it.

Franklin and all his friends, along with their teacher Mr. Owl, and the bus driver, Mr. Fox.

Mr. Owl's talking about a museum field trip the class is going on.

All the students are excited of course in their own ways.

Bear's wondering what type of food will be there

Beaver's being a snotty know it all, claiming she knows everything about place

Fox wants to see the dinosaur exhibit

And of course Franklin just wonders what the whole place will be like

Yet suddenly Mr. Fox begins to clench his chest in pain, the bus swerves a bit as he starts to gasp for air

He's having a heart attack

"Dad!" Fox cries out in worry

A few of the other children scream in terror

Mr. Owl gets up and tries to get to the bus driver

Yet Mr. Fox falls off the drivers seat and the bus drives off the road down a steep hill

Mr. Owl falls to the floor of the bus and cries in pain

As he gets up I saw he had a pencil in his left eye, perhaps from falling on someones book bag

Bear pukes at the horror of this, right on Franklin who then freaks out and gets out of his seat. Only to then crash into Mr. Owl and Mr. Fox

As he dose though his arm hits the steering wheel causing the bus to turn over and over as it goes down the hill ever more.

In the bus the children are crashing into everyone and everything in the bus. Broken glass from windows flying into their bodies all over.

Snail even got sent flying out an open window, his shell crushing to bits. Along with a shard of glass going through his neck

Eventually the bus crashes into some trees at the bottom of the hill

And I'm shown the carnage in the bus. Glass piecing almost everyone bodies bent in unnatural ways, the whole nine yards.

A few second later a bloody, battered and bruised Badger crawls out of the bus only to look back and watch it burst into flames and explode moments after

The scene goes back to the parents and few kids, who I now see are all in a cemetery. Mourning the loss of all their family and friends

The episode ended after that.

Yet in the credits, which would normally show a part from the episode. It instead showed a tombstone with the words R.I.P Franklin and Friends

**The end**


End file.
